


Le Fils du Boxer

by Ahelya



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Flashbacks, Gen, Pre-Series, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Stick is a dick
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Foggy pouvait compter le nombre de fois où il avait vu Matt se battre sur les doigts d'une main.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour les thèmes "Main" et « Cœur ».   
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Le problème quand je commence à m'attaquer à Matt et Foggy, c'est que ça ne tient jamais en une heure… Niveau temps... Beaucoup plus d'une heure mais pas tout à fait deux heures.

Foggy pouvait compter le nombre de fois où il avait vu Matt se battre sur les doigts d'une main. Oh, bien sûr, on pouvait toujours répliquer que c'était faux parce que, comme tout le monde, il avait vu Daredevil se battre mais…

Premièrement, ce n'était que des vidéos sur youtube. Et deuxièmement, c'était Daredevil. Pas Matt. Et oui, le raisonnement était sans doute stupide mais… Daredevil était Daredevil. Pas Matt. Pas vraiment. Daredevil était celui qui savait se battre, encaisser… Matt… Matt était celui qui revenait blessé, celui qui portait les cicatrices, celui qui pouvait être tué. Alors oui, c'est vrai peut-être que s'il avait vraiment vu Matt se battre, comme le faisait Daredevil, peut-être que…

En fait, ce n'était même pas les doigts d'une main. Non. C'était moins que ça. Peut-être devait-il dire qu'il pouvait compter le nombre de fois où il avait eu conscience que Matt était capable de se battre sur les doigts d'une main ?

 

* * *

 

« Je t'assure maman. Il pleuvait à plein temps et Matt avait oublié son parapluie et quand il est revenu… Pense à une espèce de chiot… Ou à un chaton abandonné dans la rue et tu auras Matt Murdock qui…

-Matt Murdock ? le coupa une de ses cousines. Le fils de Battlin' Jack Murdock ? L'aveugle ?

-Personne ne m'écoute dans cette maison ! » s'écria Foggy.

Il se tourna vers sa cousine.

« Oui. Et oui. »

Le reste de la famille était en train de rire.

« Alors il a réussi à aller à Columbia ? demanda Abby.

-Tu le connais ?

-Tu te souviens des problèmes qu'on a eu avec le club de boxe pour trouver un endroit où nous entrainer. »

Foggy acquiesça.

« On a fini par se mettre d'accord avec le gérant de Fogwell pour qu'on ait le gymnase le soir mais ça n'a pas empêché certains mecs d'essayer de nous déloger. »

Il se souvenait de cette histoire en effet. Il avait même proposé de venir avec Abby un soir pour les aider. Il se souvenait lui avoir dit que ça lui ferait un bon échauffement pour la fac de droit.

« Ils ont été particulièrement insistant un soir. Ça a bien failli dégénéré et puis ce type, aveugle, qu'on avait souvent l'habitude de voir boxer en même temps que nous, mais qui ne nous a jamais dit quoi que ce soit, est intervenu.

-Sur le ring ?

-Nope. Ça, on l'avait déjà fait nous-même mais ça ne les avait pas calmés. Il les a juste… Détruit verbalement ? »

Abby se mit à rire.

« Remarque, ça n'a pas empêché l'un de ces types d'essayer de lui en coller une après.

-A un aveugle ! dit l'une de leurs tantes. Où va le monde ?!

-Oh Tatie, laisse-moi te dire un truc. Pour un aveugle, ce gars sait cogner.

-Tu es sûre que c'était Matt ? »

La destruction verbale collait. Le coup de poing, pas vraiment.

« C'est le nom qu'il nous a donné et quand Mack a dit qu'il ferait un bon avocat, il a répondu en souriant qu'il attendait une réponse de Columbia pour entrer en fac de droit. »

Ça… ça collait même si Foggy avait du mal à imaginer Matt en train de se battre. Son père le lui avait peut-être appris ?

 

* * *

 

Mais quelque temps plus tard, Foggy avait pu constater que sa cousine n'avait pas tort. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé. La soirée avait été un peu trop bien arrosée pour ça. Il croyait se souvenir d'avoir dragué une fille, de lui avoir proposé de passer la nuit avec lui, une chose que son petit ami n'avait pas apprécié. Ou c'était un mec qui l'avait dragué puis qui avait proposé de le ramener chez lui. Il y avait eu ce genre de proposition en tout cas et d'un coup, l'ambiance s'était dégradée. Le gars était devenu agressif. Il l'avait chopé par le bras violemment et… Et c'était encore plus flou après ça. Il croyait se souvenir d'avoir vu Matt serrer sa canne puis il l'avait soudain lâchée et… Et une seconde plus tard, le gars était par terre.

 

* * *

 

« Faites place à Battlin' Matt Murdock ! »

Les gens se retournèrent à son cri tandis que Matt essayait désespérément de le calmer.

« C'était un coup de chance et puis, tu sais très bien que mon père… »

Mais Foggy l'ignora.

« Place ! Place ! Place à Battlin' Matt Murdock, fils de Battlin' Jack… »

Foggy se tut et se tourna vers son ami.

« Non. C'est stupide. Tu ne peux pas être Battlin'Matt si ton père était Battlin'Jack. T'as besoin d'un autre nom de ring. Attend que je trouve ça…

-Quand tu seras sobre plutôt.

-Ben pourquoi ? »

Matt se contenta de sourire.

« Eh ! Tu sais que j'adore quand tu souris. Tout ton visage s'illumine et… Tu devrais sourire plus souvent Matt. Ah ! Je sais ! Voilà comment on peut t'appeler ! Smilin'Matt Murdock.

-Pas très impressionnant comme nom de ring, répondit son meilleur ami en riant.

-J'suis sûr que tu adores ce nom mais que tu n'oses pas me le dire.

-Je pense surtout qu'on devrait rentrer dormir.

-Pff ! Voilà ! Puisque c'est ça, je change ton nom pour Borin'Matt Murdock.

-Si tu veux Foggy. Si tu veux. » répondit Matt en le prenant par le bras.

 

* * *

 

Il n'avait plus jamais vu Matt se battre ou commencer à le faire après ça. Jusqu'à Fisk. Jusqu'au Démon de Hell's kitchen… Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui avouer être au courant de ses entrainements au gymnase de Fogwell.

 

* * *

 

Matt était en train de boxer et Foggy se rappela ce qu'Abby lui avait raconté des années plus tôt. Matt Murdock, le fils du boxer, l'aveugle, qui savait se battre, qui savait cogner… Elle avait eu raison mais les vidéos que Foggy avait pu voir sur internet du Démon de Hell's kitchen lui avait appris que Matt ne savait pas seulement boxer…

« Je pensais que tu serais dehors, en train de faire ton numéro habituel.

-J'y étais. Je suis allé voir le rédacteur en chef de Ben.

-Ellison.

-Karen pense qu'il bosse pour Fisk.

-Il a parlé ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher. Sa femme et son gosse sont venus le chercher. »

Matt haussa les épaules.

« Je réessaierai demain soir. »

L'entendre dire ça comme s'ils étaient en train de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps effraya Foggy. Il ne le dit pas bien sûr mais Matt avait certainement dû s'en apercevoir…

Il ne savait toujours pas comme concilier Matt et l'homme au masque noir mais il y avait une chose que Foggy voulait. Leur amitié ne pouvait plus être tout à fait la même mais c'était tout de même quelque chose qu'il voulait retrouver.

 

* * *

 

Foggy se demandait souvent s'ils avaient réussi à redevenir ami. Il y avait quelque chose de différent forcément et en même temps, c'était Matt, mais il était sûr qu'il ne lui disait pas le quart de la moitié de ce qui se passait vraiment quand il portait le masque de Daredevil. Sauf s'il demandait. Matt répondait toujours quand il demandait mais contrairement à lui, il ne pouvait pas écouter les battements de son cœur. Il ne pouvait être certain que son meilleur ami était en train de lui dire la vérité.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas demander.

Et parfois, c'était aussi parce qu'il ne pensait pas à le faire. C'était si facile d'ignorer ce dont Matt était réellement capable mais en même temps, c'était toujours là, dans un coin de son esprit.

 

* * *

 

« Et tu as utilisé la canne de Matt pour l'assommer ? » demanda Brett.

Foggy acquiesça. Un type avait essayé de les voler Matt et lui alors qu'ils revenaient d'une soirée chez Josie. Il lui avait donné son portefeuille et celui de Matt puis quand le voleur s'était retourné pour s'enfuir…

« J'ai… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai juste réagi. J'ai pris sa canne à Matt et je l'ai lancé… J'ai eu de la chance. »

Matt resta silencieux. Tant mieux. Brett se tourna ensuite vers lui.

« Pour la canne…

-Je sais comment ça marche Brett. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai une de rechange. »

Une ou mille, se dit Foggy. Matt les perdait à une vitesse. Deux minutes… Non. Il ne lui poserait certainement pas cette question.

 

* * *

 

Et maintenant, après le procès désastreux du Punisher, après la fusillade quand ils étaient allé voir Reyes, après… Après Elektra.

Foggy n'était pas stupide. Une femme avait été vue avec Daredevil cette nuit-là, sur le toit de cet immeuble et il avait vu l'encart dans le journal. Elektra était morte.

Et Matt était son ami…

 

* * *

 

Matt n'était pas chez lui. Matt n'était pas au cabinet. Il était au gymnase. Foggy aurait dû s'en douter. C'était apparemment le seul endroit où ils pouvaient discuter à cœur ouvert apparemment…

Mais Matt n'était pas seul cette fois. Matt était en train de se battre contre un vieil homme qui soudain eut un sabre dans les mains, un vieil homme qui était tout prêt à attaquer son ami désarmé.

N'importe qui aurait crié !

Les deux combattants se figèrent.

« Foggy ? »

Et quelque chose qui semblait peu flatteur suivit. Pas de la part de Matt évidemment. Foggy décida aussitôt qu'il allait ignorer toutes les paroles que ce vieil homme qu'il ne connaissait pas pourrait prononcer.

« Ferme-la, Stick. »

C'était donc le fameux mentor de Matt. Mais Foggy croyait que…

Le vieil homme n'obéit pas. Matt ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose sur Stick mais après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il allait ignorer tout ce qu'il pouvait dire tout en le détestant avec application en fait.

« On peut parler ? » demanda Foggy à Matt.

Son ami inclina la tête.

« Pas ici. » ajouta-t-il.

Pas près de lui, aurait voulu dire Foggy. Matt eut l'air de vouloir répliquer mais y renonça. Il s'approcha de Foggy et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le conduisit jusqu'aux toilettes et douches du gymnase.

Silence.

Foggy finit par se lancer.

« Je suis désolé. Pour Elektra. »

Matt se figea.

« Tu n'as jamais supporté Elektra. » dit-il d'une voix dure.

Foggy refusa de répondre à cette provocation.

« Nous sommes amis… »

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment finir sa phrase.

Matt eut l'air indécis pendant un long moment mais il finit par se retourner et s'éloigner.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça en ce moment.

-Matt ! »

Foggy le dépassa et se planta devant lui. Matt s'arrêta bien avant de lui rentrer dedans évidemment.

« Matt, je…

-Pas maintenant. Quelque chose… La ville va avoir besoin de moi. Je dois… »

Foggy faillit lui dire que la ville aurait toujours besoin de lui… Ou qu'il avait besoin que la ville ait toujours besoin de lui mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir cette conversation. Ne l'avaient-ils pas déjà eu de toute façon ?

« Ok… Ok… Je comprends. Mais… Je suis là, Matt. Si tu as besoin de moi. Je suis là. »

Matt garda d'abord le silence puis il finit par dire :

« Merci Foggy. »

Et Foggy aurait voulu lui répondre que c'était tout à fait normal mais, hélas, une voix s'éleva.

« Maintenant que vous vous êtes fait un petit bisou et que ça va mieux, est-ce qu'on peut reprendre ce qu'on faisait ? Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. »

C'était officiel. Foggy haïssait ce type.

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
